This invention relates to a safety cap forming a stopper for flasks and other containers in metal, glass or plastics materials, containing noxious or dangerous products, and having to be provided with a safety sealing device so that children or un-experienced persons will not be able to open them.
Safety closing devices are already known, but they do not meet imposed standards or are so difficult to actuate that the users close them badly, the result being a significant risk, particularly when the flasks or other containers fall in the hand of children or un-experienced persons.